Todo está tranquilo, todo está bien
by Apolonia86
Summary: ¿Cómo se tomará Juuhachi-gou un encuentro con su homóloga del futuro? Tres palabras... no muy bien. Un oneshot que muestra los cambios que hizo el destino en una mujer, y ayudó a mejorar a la otra. Un fic de Juuhachi-gou


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Todo está tranquilo, todo está bien**

_(It's alright, it's OK)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_Una rota muñeca bebé_  
_Y ella dice que su vida es un desperdicio_  
_No tiene que ser así_  
_Papá tiró a su mamá_  
_Su mamá renunció a su nombre_  
_Crucificada por sus palabras_  
_Clavados por vergüenza_  
_Ella mira hacia el sol_  
_Dolor Auto-infligido_  
_Ve que están ciegos_  
_¿Por qué ella tiene toda la culpa?_

* * *

La habilidad de Goten con la guitarra era evidente-- no era un gran luchador, pero podía ciertamente tocar música, incluso a su tierna edad. Sostenía a la guitarra sobre su rodilla, el pie apoyado en el amplificador portátil. Trunks (quien era un adepto musicalmente como un pez) estaba sentado en una maleta vacía, haciendo golpes con su talón más o menos en el tiempo.

Cuando Vegeta no estaba abusando de su cuerpo en nombre de superar a Goku en la Cámara de Gravedad, los muchachos con frecuencia la usaban como una especie de club, escondido, y un lugar de reunión. Naturalmente no utilizaban los potenciadores de gravedad; no eran necesarios para fines recreativos, y además, el padre de Trunks los habría golpeado hasta sangrar por juguetear con su templo.

En esta particular tarde soleada, los niños tenían compañía. Otro joven de cabello lavanda, éste fácilmente diez años más grande, apoyado contra una pared, las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sonriendo a la rubia que estaba cerca de Goten, cantando en una impecable, voz de puro cristal.

Trunks-- es decir, el más joven-- se mantuvo robando miradas a su más grande, alternativo homólogo. Se preguntaba si él tendría ese aspecto cuando creciera-- alto, fuerte, seguro. Probablemente incluso atractivo. Se preguntó donde Mirai Trunks había conseguido su espada, y donde podría conseguir una igual. Tal vez podría preguntar... pero no ahora mismo. El otro Trunks estaba demasiado distraído.

Chibi Trunks (aunque, al borde de la adolescencia, ya apenas era un "chibi") examinó a Mirai Juuhachi-gou. Si Mirai Trunks lo ponía incómodo, su novia (¡imaginen eso!) lo hacía sentir aún más inestable. Goten le decía a Trunks a menudo en privado que pensaba que la esposa de Krillin era "un número caliente" (riéndose de su propio juego de palabras). Trunks siempre le decía que se callara, que no debía hablar de esa manera acerca de una mujer adulta, una mujer adulta y _casada_. Pero en privado, tenía que estar de acuerdo que Juuhachi-gou era realmente (de verdad realmente _de verdad)_ bonita. Y esa era "su" Juuhachi-gou, la que era la madre de Marron, la que nunca miraba a nadie con nada menos que desdén, incluso a su propio marido.

Pero _esta_ Juuhachi-gou... la del futuro... era diferente. Muy diferente. Trunks la estudió más de cerca, viendo la manera en que se movía, escuchando el ascenso y la caída de su voz mientras cantaba, tratando de ver en ella a la feroz asesina que había escuchado que siempre fue. No podía verla. Parecía una normal, muy bonita muchacha de aproximadamente-- bueno, de dieciocho, imaginaba. Ella llevaba un suéter delgado negro, calzas negras, y un chaleco y minifalda vaquera. Su cabello era más largo que el de su homóloga, cayendo casi a la mitad de su espalda, y su rostro era mucho más expresivo. No fruncía el ceño en lo absoluto, sonreía casi todo el tiempo... pero sus ojos, sus ojos estaban tan tristes.

Trunks no estaba tan loco por las niñas como Goten se estaba haciendo, pero aún así se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si Marron sería así de bonito cuando creciera. Probablemente ayudaría, pensaba, si Marron tuviera una nariz.

* * *

_La rima ha cambiado_  
_Normas compulsivas_  
_Los pequeños corderos de Mary ahora son criados por los lobos_  
_Un viaje con alas parpadea una cura_  
_Ella sabe cosas prohibidas_  
_Que tienen un hermoso señuelo_

* * *

Salió del coche tan pronto como se detuvo, y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz. _Esa_ voz. Raspó sus ya destrozados nervios, haciéndola querer golpear algo sólo en principios generales. La destrucción no haría que la voz desaparezca, pero era casi la única forma de expresión que podía utilizar. No era como si pudiera llorar.

"Aa, ¡eso suena bien!" Krillin levantó a Marron de la parte de atrás de su asiento y la colocó ágilmente en el suelo. "Apuesto a que podrías sonar así si lo intentaras, Juuhachi-- uhh..." Se detuvo, parpadeando, mientras ella se volteó con una helada mirada sobre él. "Um, en realidad, supongo que en realidad no suena tan bien, uhm, jejejej..."

Ella giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de él, sin una palabra.

"Ohhhh, muchacho." Krillin puso un brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros de su hija. "Parece que enfurecí a tu mamá de nuevo."

Solemnemente, Marron asintió.

* * *

_Perseguida ella no es normal_  
_Envidio su modo extraño_  
_Siete pecados capitales_  
_Aprovechar el momento, aprovechar el día_

* * *

Juuhachi-gou ponderó sólo en despegar y volar lejos, pero no podía abandonar a su hija así. Había formado un profundo vínculo con Marron desde el momento del nacimiento de la niña, sorprendida por la milagrosa capacidad reproductiva de su propio cuerpo, silenciosamente encantada de la milagrosa niña que nunca imaginó posible. No podía expresar mucho afecto hacia Krillin-- no que le pareciera importarle demasiado, mientras ella lo soportara-- pero a Marron, ella podía criarla, ser tierna, protectora en una manera que nunca había sido antes. No que pudiera recordar, de todos modos.

Se mantuvo en el borde de la propiedad de Bulma, su espalda daba a la Cámara de Gravedad, pero todavía podía escuchar su música, la voz de su homóloga, cortándola. Sí, ella _podía_ cantar así, si quisiera. Podía reproducir cada nota, cada inflexión, sin problemas. Pero no sería capaz de _sentir_ la música, las emociones de la canción invocada, no de la forma que su doble evidentemente sentía.

Y odiaba a la otra Juuhachi-gou por ello.

Había atormentado a Krillin sin piedad en los últimos días, atormentada por todos los detalles de su recuerdo de la primera visita a su tiempo de Mirai Trunks. Había escuchado de labios de su marido cómo ella-- como su homóloga y su gemelo habían asolado el mundo, matando y destruyendo sin piedad o discreción. Sólo pudo preguntarse cómo ellos habían llegado a ese punto; cuando ella había despertado, había sido arrogante, había odiado a Gero, ¿pero no se había sentido como para asesinar a toda la raza humana? ¿Por qué Mirai Juuhachi-gou se sintió obligada a hacerlo? ¿Y cómo hizo para arrepentirse de sus acciones, para convertirse en la aliada de Mirai Trunks, en su amante? Estas eran preguntas para las que Krillin no tenía respuestas.

¿Cómo se atrevía a sentarse allí, dejando que todo el mundo escuche su alma sangrar? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a ser tan abiertamente afectuosa con Mirai Trunks? ¿Cómo se atrevía a reír y sonreír tan seguido, y tan a menudo parecer estar al borde de las lágrimas?

¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan... _humano?_

"...uhm..."

Juuhachi-gou volteó su cabeza y miró de soslayo.

Krillin estaba detrás de ella, mirando vergonzoso. Marron aferrado a lado de su padre-- era casi tan alta como él, ya-- mirando en silencio a su madre. Los ojos de la niña preguntaron algo que ella era demasiado tímida para expresar: _Mamá, ¿daijoubu?_ Mamá, ¿estás bien?

El helado ceño fruncido de Juuhachi-gou se enterneció un poco. Se volteó sobre sus talones y se agachó para acomodar los rojos listones de las coletas de caballo de Marron. La niña sonrió, y finalmente la tensión se rompió.

"Lo siento, Juuhachi-gou," Krillin dijo tranquilamente. "No quise-- sé que no es cómodo para ti. Desearía que haya algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte."

Ella no lo miró. "No hay."

"Lo sé. Mira... el auto de Bulma no está aquí, así que supongo que podemos irnos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"¡Quiero ver a Trunks!" Marron lloriqueó.

"No, no, Marron," Krillin se agachó hacia ella, "podemos volver más tarde, o quizás mañana. Lo llamaremos en primer lugar, ¿está bien?"

"¡Ahora!" La pequeña niña estampó su pie. Juuhachi-gou se puso de pie, y su hija se volteó con ojos rogando ante ella. "¿Por favooooor, _mamá_? ¿No podemos quedarnos sólo unos minutos?"

"Marron, no seas desobediente." Krillin estaba mirando a su esposa. "De verdad debemos irnos y volver más tarde. ¿No, Juuhachi-gou?"

Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. O trataba de hacer. Quería evitarle más molestias. Estaba tratando de protegerla de la única manera que sabía, la única forma en que realmente podía. Era lo que siempre hacía, facilitando el camino para ella, cubriendo sus incapacidades sociales, haciendo de su vida lo más normal que podía ser. Era un acto constante de amor que ella nunca tomó por sentado, y ella deseaba ahora, como siempre, saber cómo darle las gracias por ello.

Se las arregló para devolverle una pequeña, secreta sonrisa. "Sí, Marron," dijo, "mientras estamos aquí por lo menos podríamos detenerlos a saludar."

"¡¡Yaaaaay!!" Marron se separó de su padre y corrió hacia la brillante cúpula.

"Podemos esperarla," Krillin sugirió cuidadosamente. "Esperar en el auto, quiero decir. No tienes que--"

"_Idiotaaaaa,"_ gritó, empujándolo. Caminó alrededor de cinco pasos, y luego se detuvo, y lo miró de nuevo.

Krillin, que había empezado a seguirla, pausó. "¿Juuhachi-gou...?"

"No puedo evitarla siempre," confesó, suavemente. "No puedo huir de mí misma. Si... si paso tiempo con ella, tal vez pueda aprender a entenderme mejor. Tal vez pueda aprender a ser más como ella."

Krillin avanzó y tomó una mano en la suya. "Te prefiero sólo de la manera en que eres," dijo, con firmeza. "Te amé el primer momento que te vi, y eso nunca ha cambiado. Y no lo hará. Nunca."

Ella lo miró, sabiendo que su expresión era completamente vacía, carente de sentimiento. Podía sentir su propia reacción recorrer justo debajo de la superficie, pero no podía encontrar una manera de hacerla salir para que él pudiera verla. Nunca podía.

Finalmente, se rindió, se volteó y se dirigió a la Cámara de Gravedad, y Krillin la siguió.

* * *

_Su necesidad de expresión de ideas_  
_Sus heridas nunca sangran_  
_Su belleza vive en mis ojos_  
_Que malo que no lo pueda ver_

* * *

"Yo no bailo," Chibi Trunks frunció el ceño, resistiendo tímidamente. "No me lo pidas."

"No, ¡vamos, Trunks!" Marron le instó a sus pies, sus manos en las suyo. "Es divertido, ¡verás!"

Mirai Trunks sonrió mientras Marron llevaba a su joven homólogo divertidamente alrededor de la cámara. El joven Trunks no estaba siendo tan reacio como él quería hacerle creer; ruborizándose ligeramente, pero el fantasma de una sonrisa aparecía en las comisuras de su pequeña boca. La sonrisa de Marron era brillante, sonando tan parecida a la de Juu-chan, haciendo eco a las paredes brillantes. Estaba demasiado atrapada en notar a los descartados pesos en el suelo. Trunks lo vio, demasiado tarde. "Marron, ¡cuidado--!"

Pisó la barra, se arrastró a un lado, y su pie se movió hacia el otro lado. Cayó al suelo con su otra pierna doblada bajo ella, y gritó con dolor repentino.

"¡Marron!" Goten y Chibi Trunks dijeron a coro. Marron trató de levantarse, falló, e irrumpió en lágrimas.

"_¡Marron!"_ Juuhachi-gou dio un salto desde la puerta y aterrizó junto a su hija. Su homóloga futura llegó al lado de Marron al mismo instante.

"¡Maamáaaaa!" Marron gritó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su dolor y vergüenza la hicieron olvidar el terrible error que había cometido.

Mirai Juuhachi-gou miró a la niña que sollozaba en sus brazos a su doble, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Abrió su boca, ya formando una disculpa. "Yo--"

Juuhachi-gou bufó y golpeó a su doble brutalmente en la cara, alejándola. Tomó a su hija en sus brazos y voló a la puerta; Krillin apenas logró alejarse a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado él mismo.

"¡¡Juu-chan!!" Mirai Trunks estaba al lado de su amante a la vez, ayudándola a sentarse. "Juu-chan, ¿estás bien?"

Estaba sosteniendo un lado de su rostro, y no levantaba sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él. "Creo que mejor me alejo de su camino hasta el momento que las máquinas del tiempo estén listas para llevarnos a casa," dijo tediosamente. "Nunca quise..."

"No fue tu culpa," le aseguró, tomándola en sus brazos.

"Vamos, ustedes dos," Krillin dijo a los muchachos con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, "vamos a la casa, y luego tengo irme." Hizo salir a Goten y Trunks, dejando a Mirai Trunks y Mirai Juuhachi-gou solos en la ahora silenciosa, Cámara de Gravedad.

* * *

_No intenta_  
_Veo morir sus espíritus_  
_Pero renunciar al fantasma puede sentirse tan bien_  
_Un viaje con alas parpadea una cura_  
_Ella sabe cosas prohibidas_  
_Que tienen un hermoso señuelo_

* * *

"Por favor, no te molestes conmigo, _mamá_... no quise, sólo dolía tanto, y no podía pensar, y Trunks estaba allí, y yo estaba tan--"

"Silencio ahora." Juuhachi-gou revisó el vendaje alrededor del tobillo de Marron. "No trates de caminar sobre eso de nuevo hoy." Alzó su vista, arreglándose una suave sonrisa para su hija y movió su rodilla. "Descansa algo, y deberías estar mejor mañana."

Marron miró a su madre con suspicacia. "¿No estás enojada?"

"No estoy enojada contigo. No te preocupes, todo está bien."

"¿Dónde está papá?"

"Estará en casa pronto. Acuéstate y descansa. Volveré a revisaste dentro de un rato."

Cerró la puerta de Marron y caminó por la sala a la habitación que compartía con su marido. Kamesennin y la cosa cerdo-hablador no estaban en ninguna parte-- no cabe duda de que habían visto su cara cuando había llegado y se dieron a la fuga. Eso estaba bien para ella. Era mejor para ellos también-- el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba no era propicio para que continúe el bienestar de cualquier persona que se ponga en su camino.

Se detuvo delante del espejo montado en la pared, estudiando su reflejo. No era de extrañar que Marron las confundiese; el cabello de la otra era más largo, y vestía ropa diferente, pero a primera vista no existía una verdadera forma de diferenciarlas. Los mismos ojos en forma de almendra, de color azul pálido; la mismas impecables perfectas facciones; la misma claro, blanca piel, el mismo largo, recto, rubio cabello sedoso que enmarca el delicadamente rostro en ángulo--

Su hermoso rostro se retorció en una salvaje gruñido mientras ella tomó la navaja de afeitar de la buró-- la navaja que Krillin nunca utilizó para afeitarse la cabeza nunca más-- y comenzó a cortarse.

* * *

_Esperaban que vuele pero está de pie todavía_  
_Cada vez que recibe suficiente simplemente no puede cerrar el negocio_  
_Por lo que se da a sí misma otra forma de salir_  
_Pasea por quincuagésima vez_  
_Se muerde sus uñas hasta que sangran_  
_Y ahora llora_  
_Ella no tiene que probar_

* * *

"¡Juuhachi-gou!" Krillin saltó del aero-coche antes de que incluso haya aterrizado en el arenoso suelo. Voló a través de la puerta, aterrizó y corrió por el pasillo. Vio el delgado esbozo de la forma de su esposa en su dormitorio, vio el brillo del metal del borde de la navaja en su mano. Se estaba cortando-- "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" exigió.

Largas, sedosas blancas-oro mechas plagaban el suelo en torno a sus pies. Juuhachi-gou se había cortado el cabello por encima de las orejas; los extremos eran irregulares y desiguales. Mientras él miraba en horror, vio otro puñado de cabello y cortado, lo dejó caer.

Corrió hacia ella y tomó la navaja de su mano. "Juuhachi-gou, ¿por qué? ¡Mírate!"

"¡Sí!" le siseó. "Mírame. No quiero parecerme a _ella._ No quiero que nuestra hija no sepa quién es su madre. No quiero ser intercambiable por otro modelo. Quiero ser..." Su pecho dolía. "¡Quiero ser humana!"

Sus ojos quemaban, y ella parpadeaba, duro. El rostro de Krillin cayó del asombro, y se acercó hasta tocarle la cara. Ella no podía obligarse a alejarse o golpearle la mano para alejarla.

"Juuhachi-gou," susurró, casi reverentemente. Sus dedos se alejaron húmedos.

Aturdida, se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Su cabello era un desorden completo, rasurado al azar de su cuero cabelludo, sus ojos estaban húmedos brillante... y sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. Parecía imposible, pero no podía negar la evidencia de sus ojos. Por primera vez en su memoria restringida, ella estaba llorando.

"Krillin..." ella susurró, con la voz de una niña perdida.

"Todo está bien, Juuhachi-gou." La movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama, y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella ni siquiera trató de resistir. "Está bien."

* * *

_Todo está tranquilo, todo está bien_  
_Bienvenida a esta vida_  
_Matando el tiempo sólo para ver crecer la hierba_  
_Todo está tranquilo, todo está bien, bienvenida a esta vida_  
_No te preocupes, dulce bebé_  
_Porque terminará antes de saber..._

Leah Andreone, "It's Alright, It's OK"

* * *

Diez días habían pasado. Durante ese tiempo, Mirai Juuhachi-gou se quedó dentro de las paredes de la Corporación Cápsula, haciendo lo mejor para permanecer invisible e imperceptible. Goten y Trunks hablaron, por supuesto, y todo el mundo sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero nadie fue lo suficientemente tonto como para hablar de ello en voz alta.

Ahora las máquinas del tiempo estaban totalmente cargadas y listas para funcionar. Bulma y el Gohan de este mundo estaban haciendo los últimos ajustes y cálculos, y todo parecía normal. Mirai Vegeta ya estaba dentro de una de las cápsulas, impaciente en despegar; Mirai Goku estaba teniendo una animada conversación con su otro yo, y Mirai Piccolo y Mirai Gohan estaban hablando tranquilamente a corta distancia de todos los demás.

"Vamos, Juu-chan," dijo Mirai Trunks, tomando su mano. "Tu vendrás en la primera cápsula conmigo y Gohan."

"¿Eso significa que Goku llega de regreso a casa con Vegeta y Piccolo? Genial," ella sonrió. "Tal vez él pueda evitar que se maten unos a otros." Ella lo siguió a través del campo a donde las dos máquinas estaban de pie listas para transportarlos de vuelta a su propio tiempo.

"_Espera,"_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Espera un minuto.

Ambos miraron atrás. "Juu-- ¡Juuhachi-gou!" Trunks dijo. "Nos estamos yendo ahora."

"Lo sé. Quiero hablar contigo," dijo, mirando directamente a Mirai Juuhachi-gou.

Trunks dudó. "Pero--"

"Todo está bien," Mirai Juuhachi-gou le aseguró. "Vamos; ya estaré allí."

Trunks miró dudoso, pero asintió una vez y siguió hacia las máquinas del tiempo que esperaban.

Mirai Juuhachi-gou enfrentó a su otro yo. "Te cortaste el cabello," dijo.

"Me lo arranqué," Juuhachi-gou corrigió, corriendo sus cortos mechones. "Krillin lo arregló por mí."

"Se ve... bonito."

"Saltea la pequeña charla. Tengo algo que decirte y prefiero hacerlo rápido, ya que no es probable que nos volvamos a ver."

Por dentro Mirai Juuhachi-gou pensó lo mismo. "Está bien."

Hubo una pausa.

Luego Juuhachi-gou dijo: "Gracias."

La otra mujer parpadeó. "¿Por... qué?"

"No creo que pueda explicarlo, y no lo entenderías." Juuhachi-gou angostó sus ojos. "Es algo bueno que te vayas-- creo que podría desarrollar un verdadero odio hacia ti si te quedaras mucho más tiempo. Enseñas mucho de ti, y eso quiere decir que enseñas mucho de mí-- más de lo que nunca podría lograr, incluso si quisiera. Pero a pesar de eso, te debo una gratitud que nunca podría pagar. Lo cuál es razón para que desaparezcas fuera de mi vista." Ella sonrió. "Ahora vete. Tu amante y amigos te esperan."

Mirai Juuhachi-gou dudó, y luego rechazó la idea de cuestionar a su alter-ego. "_Adiós_, Juuhachi-gou. Ten una buena vida."

"_Igualmente_," respondió Juuhachi-gou, con una nota de finalidad. "Y lo mismo para ti."

La mujer de pelo largo destelló una hermosa, brillante sonrisa y corrió a unirse a Mirai Trunks. Juuhachi-gou se quedó donde estaba, mirando sin visible respuesta, mientras las máquinas del tiempo se alzaban en el aire y desaparecían. Luego caminó hasta su esposo y su hija, quien había dado a Trunks una despedida más personal, y dejó que Krillin ponga un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Y al demonio con la mirada de los demás que no entendían el cambio en ella. El hombre que amaba la entendía, y por fin estaba comenzando a entenderse a sí misma, y eso era suficiente.


End file.
